Blur
by chwangxian
Summary: Kyungsoo baru saja pulang dari Kanada saat mendapati Jongin berpacaran dengan sahabatnya sendiri, Byun Baekhyun
1. Prolog

Kyungsoo membungkuk setelah menyelesaikan bait terakhir lagu yang ia nyanyikan. Suara tepuk tangan menggema di seluruh penjuru ruangan tempat berlangsungnya acara kelulusan yang diadakan pagi itu. Kyungsoo turun dari panggung bersamaan dengan acara yang telah selesai karena ia tampil sebagai penutup. Ia bersama rombongan murid keluar dari ruangan dan langsung mendapati banyak murid yang sedang mengambil gambar bersama di halaman. Kyungsoo memandang sekitar, merasa iri dengan murid yang sedang mengambil gambar dengan keluarganya yang datang. Kris yang tidak jadi datang membuatnya semakin muram.

"Penampilanmu tadi sungguh luar biasa." Seseorang mendekatinya. Kyungsoo mendongak –karena tubuhnya yang pendek– dan mendapati seorang laki-laki dengan senyum lebar berdiri di sampingnya.

Kyungsoo menatapnya tanpa berkedip dengan mata bulatnya.

Jongin. Laki-laki yang diam-diam ia sukai selama ini tiba-tiba menyapanya. Oh! Yang benar saja? Bahkan mereka tak pernah bertegur sapa sebelum ini.

Jongin ikut menatap laki-laki pendek di sampingnya tersebut, "Apa aku begitu menakutkan hingga kau menatapku seperti itu?"

Kyungsoo segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari laki-laki itu.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud–" Di dalam hati, Kyungsoo merutuk karena memiliki tatapan yang buruk. Matanya yang bulat dan tajam membuatnya tampak seperti seseorang yang sedang marah meskipun dia sedang tidak merasa begitu.

"Hanya bercanda!" Jongin kembali tertawa, membuat Kyungsoo mati kutu. "Ini! Tadi tertinggal di kursimu." Tambahnya seraya menyodorkan sebuket bunga yang biasa diberikan saat hari kelulusan ke hadapan Kyungsoo.

Laki-laki yang lebih pendek menerimanya dengan ragu. "Terimakasih."

Kyungsoo merasa wajahnya memanas. Ia bahkan tak pernah –berani– membayangkan hal seperti ini. Ini sungguh diluar dugaannya.

"Tak perlu sungkan padaku, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Jongin saat laki-laki itu tiba-tiba saja menyebut namanya.

"Kau hanya mau kembali menatapku saat aku menyebut namamu." Jongin tersenyum. "Apa kau tidak penasaran darimana aku tahu namamu? " laki-laki itu menatap Kyungsoo balik.

Kyungsoo tersadar dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah murid-murid yang sedang berfoto di depannya, "Pembawa acara memanggilku untuk tampil, tentu saja kau tahu namaku."

Jongin kembali tertawa, "Kau membuatku merasa bersalah karena kau tidak menatapku saat kita berbicara."

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau merasa tersinggung dengan tatapanku." Kyungsoo berkata seraya melirik Jongin.

"Tadi aku hanya bercanda. Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah karena menatapku."

Kyungsoo memberanikan diri untuk menatap Jongin. "Maaf."

"Begitu lebih baik." Jongin tersenyum lega. "Keluargamu tidak datang?" Tambahnya saat tidak melihat siapapun yang datang menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Mereka tidak bisa datang hari ini. Kau?"

"Orangtuaku bukan tipe yang mau repot-repot meninggalkan pekerjaan berharganya hanya demi melihat anaknya menerima surat kelulusan." Jongin tertawa seolah hal itu hanyalah sebuah candaan.

Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Kenapa?" Jongin menoleh, menatap tepat pada mata laki-laki yang lebih pendek.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Ti–tidak."

Jongin mengendikkan bahu, kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya.

"Ayo kita abadikan hari kelulusan kita!" Kyungsoo terkejut ketika tangan kiri Jongin tiba-tiba saja merangkul pundaknya. "Satu, dua, tiga, cheese!"


	2. Park Chanyeol

"Aku menyukaimu."

Kyungsoo menghentikan tawanya begitu mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Jongin lalu menatap laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya tersebut dengan terkejut.

"Ya?" Kyungsoo bertanya untuk memastikan bahwa indra pendengarannya masih berfungsi dengan baik.

"Aku menyukaimu Kyung."

Telinganya memang berfungsi dengan baik.

Kyungsoo bingung ingin berkata apa saat melihat kesungguhan yang terpancar dari bola mata Jongin. Ia tidak menyangka jika laki-laki yang ia sukai selama ini ternyata memiliki perasaan yang sama. Wajah Kyungsoo memanas.

"K-kau menyukaiku?" Kyungsoo menunjuk dirinya tidak percaya.

Jongin mengangguk. "Maaf baru mengatakannya sekarang. Aku sudah tertarik padamu sejak kau tampil di festival sekolah beberapa bulan yang lalu. Aku selalu berusaha menyapamu tapi kau selalu menghilang begitu aku ingin menghampirimu dan baru berhasil saat pesta kelulusan kemarin."

Itu salah Kyungsoo karena selalu menghindar begitu laki-laki itu melihat Jongin ada di sekitarnya. Tentu saja karena ia tidak bisa mengontrol detak jantungnya begitu ia melihat wajah Jongin.

Kyungsoo terkekeh malu. "Maafkan aku karena selalu menghindarimu. Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak pertama kita masuk SMA dan sama sekali tidak berani menyapamu."

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo tanpa berkedip dan hal itu membuat Kyungsoo semakin salah tingkah. Laki-laki itu tertawa melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang memerah sampai ke telinga.

Kyungsoo membuang muka melihat Jongin mentertawakannya. Oh betapa malunya ia sekarang. Ia ingin sekali menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam baju yang ia kenakan.

"Jadi?" Jongin kembali bertanya begitu tawanya mereda.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin balik. "Jadi?"

"Bagaimana dengan hubungan kita?" Jongin menjelaskan maksudnya dengan antusias.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, menatap langit cerah di atasnya. "Hubungan jarak jauh tak akan berhasil Jongin."

Senyum di wajah Jongin memudar.

"Aku akan berangkat ke Kanada dua hari lagi dan tidak bisa membatalkannya." Kyungsoo tidak berani menatap Jongin.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa menunggumu hingga kau kembali."

Kyungsoo menoleh cepat ke arah Jongin yang menatapnya yakin. "Sungguh?"

"Janji!" Jongin mengangkat tangan kanannya berjanji dan terkejut saat tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo mengecup pipi kanannya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar melihat wajah terkejut Jongin. "Hanya dua tahun."

**xxxx**

CHAPTER 1

Kyungsoo keluar dari pintu kedatangan dengan wajah cerah. Sudah lama sekali sejak ia meninggalkan bandara Incheon untuk pergi ke Kanada dua tahun lalu. Begitu ia mendapat gelar sarjana, laki-laki berbahu sempit itu langsung memesan tiket menuju tanah kelahirannya. Tidak memperdulikan perkataan keluarganya yang menyuruhnya untuk tetap tinggal. Separuh hati Kyungsoo tertinggal di Korea, dan ia harus mendapatkannya kembali.

Laki-laki bermata bulat itu mencari namanya di beberapa kertas yang dibawa para penjemput dan menemukan kertas karton berwarna biru dengan tulisan "Dyo, di sini!" diantaranya. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan beranjak ke arah seorang laki-laki yang membawa kertas tersebut.

Senyuman Kyungsoo berubah menjadi tatapan terkejut begitu indra penglihatannya menemukan bahwa bukan Baekhyun yang menjemputnya, melainkan–

"–Jongin?" Seru Kyungsoo begitu kakinya menapak beberapa kotak lantai dari laki-laki di depannya yang tersenyum lebar dan melambai ke arahnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan tidak bisa menghentikan tubuhnya yang langsung menghambur memeluk erat laki-laki yang sudah dua tahun ini ia tinggalkan. "Aku benar-benar merindukanmu!"

"A-aku juga." Terlihat sekali Jongin terkejut dengan pelukan tiba-tiba tersebut.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo seraya melepas pelukannya, menatap mata jernih Jongin yang selalu membuat hatinya bergetar.

"Aku baik." Jongin mengusap tengkuknya gugup dan tersenyum. "Kau?"

"Sebenarnya aku capek sekali. Tapi sudah merasa lebih baik karena kau yang datang menjemputku." Kyungsoo meringis.

Jongin tertawa. "Aku sudang menduganya."

Ada sesuatu yang salah di tawa Jongin.

"Bagaimana kau tahu jika aku pulang hari ini?" Kyungsoo bertanya. Berharap Jongin menjawab jika laki-laki itu menerima pesan yang ia kirim kemarin.

Jongin mengambil alih koper yang dibawa Kyungsoo kemudian berjalan keluar bandara. "Baekhyun sedang ada jadwal hari ini dan menyuruhku untuk menggantikannya."

Jongin tidak menyadari raut wajah Kyungsoo yang berjalan di sampingnya berubah. "Kau mengenal Baekhyun?"

"Lebih dari itu." Jongin menjawab tanpa ragu dan tersenyum.

Dan Kyungsoo tidak berani bertanya lagi.

Perjalanan pulang benar-benar hening karena tidak ada satupun dari keduanya yang ingin memulai percakapan. Tidak bertemu dalam waktu yang lama membuat mereka canggung satu sama lain. Kyungsoo sibuk mengamati pemandangan luar Seoul yang tidak banyak berubah, dan Jongin fokus mengemudikan mobilnya. Kyungsoo tidak tahu Jongin memiliki mobil semewah ini dalam kurun waktu setahun. Sebelumnya, saat mereka belum kehilangan kontak, Jongin tidak punya mobil dan dia bilang tidak berencana ingin memilikinya. Mungkin ia berubah pikiran. Kyungsoo mengangguk membenarkan isi pikirannya tersebut.

Mata bulat Kyungsoo terpaku pada salah satu poster iklan sebuah merk tas ternama yang ada di salah satu gedung yang dilewatinya. Ada wajah Jongin di sana. Dan Kyungsoo bisa menyimpulkan bahwa sekarang Jongin adalah salah satu model popular yang banyak menghiasi majalah-majalah remaja maupun umum. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak akan tergiur dengan wajah tampan Jongin? Kyungsoo bahkan mengakui bahwa Jongin sekarang lebih tampan sepuluh kali lipat dari yang terakhir ia lihat dua tahun lalu.

Selang beberapa gedung dari gedung yang dipasangi poster wajah Jongin. Kyungsoo melihat poster yang lebih besar dipasang di gedung pertunjukan. Poster drama musikal yang dibintangi oleh sahabatnya, Byun Baekhyun. Baekhyun terlihat sangat manis dengan balutan jas hujan yang menjadi maskot utama dalam drama musikalnya. Beberapa hari yang lalu Baekhyun menghubunginya untuk memamerkan hal ini –yang diselingi dengan curhatannya tentang pacarnya yang juga seorang model. Dia bilang ia baru saja pulang dari berkencan untuk memperingati hari ke-100 dengan pangerannya tersebut–.

Kyungsoo mengernyit ketika mobil Jongin berhenti di salah satu gedung apartemen mewah berlantai lima puluh yang ia yakin bukan apartemennya bersama Baekhyun seperti yang ia ingat –Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun tinggal bersama sejak mereka SMA–. Seperti mengerti isi pikiran Kyungsoo, Jongin berkata bahwa Baekhyun sudah pindah ke sini beberapa bulan yang lalu. Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti, meski ia tidak tahu sejak kapan Jongin dan Baekhyun menjadi dekat tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Kyungsoo memencet bel di depan apartemen bernomor 1204 dengan Jongin yang berdiri di sampingnya. Dan Baekhyun segera membukakan pintu begitu tahu siapa yang datang.

"Ah, Dyo. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu." Baekhyun memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat begitu sahabatnya itu melangkah masuk ke apartemen mereka.

Kyungsoo mebalasnya tak kalah erat. "Aku juga."

"Ayo, aku mengadakan pesta kedatangan untukmu." Baekhyun menarik tangan kanan Kyungsoo menuju meja makan yang terisi penuh dengan berbagai macam masakan dan juga balon pesta.

"Astaga, kau tak perlu melakukan ini Baek!"

"Apanya yang tak perlu? Kau begitu lama tinggal di Kanada dan akhirnya pulang, tentu saja aku perlu menyiapkan pesta untuk menyambutmu."

Baekhyun tetaplah Baekhyun. Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah menang adu mulut dengannya. Baekhyun benar-benar cerewet.

Kyungsoo akhirnya duduk di seberang Baekhyun dan Jongin. Memandang tangan Baekhyun yang menyendokkan nasi dan beberapa lauk ke piringnya kemudian ke piring Jongin.

"Ini semua kau yang memasaknya?" Kyungsoo bertanya begitu piringnya terisi penuh.

"Tentu saja bukan. Aku hanya bisa memasak masakan ringan. Aku tadi mampir ke toko saat pulang rehearsal dan membeli semuanya." Baekhyun meringis. Jongin tersenyum maklum.

"Kalau seperti ini, mana bisa kau hidup tanpaku?" Kyungsoo bergurau.

"Aku memang tidak bisa hidup tanpamu Di, aku tidak bisa makan enak di rumah selama kau pergi." Baekhyun membuat mimik sedih di wajahnya yang membuat Kyungsoo melemparkan potongan daun bawang di piringnya ke arah sahabatnya itu.

"Dyo, ingat! Aku lebih tua darimu!" Baekhyun menatap sinis Kyungsoo yang tentu saja hanya bercanda. Mengenal Baekhyun sejak sekolah dasar membuat Kyungsoo sudah tahu luar-dalam dari sahabatnya tersebut.

"Oh iya." Baekhyun melirik Jongin yang duduk tenang di sampingnya. "Perkenalkan, dia pacarku yang selama ini kuceritakan, Kai." Baekhyun merangkul pundak Jongin dengan tangan kanannya. Mereka berdua tersenyum ke arah Kyungsoo.

Untungnya Kyungsoo berhasil menahan air yang baru saja ia teguk agar tidak menyembur keluar.

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dan Jongin bergantian. Tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana hingga ia hanya bisa mengucapkan apapun yang terlintas di benaknya. "H-Halo Kai, senang bisa bertemu denganmu. Dan selamat atas hubungan kalian."

**xxxx**

"Kau yakin tidak mau diantar?" Baekhyun bertanya pada Kyungsoo yang sedang memakai sepatu.

"Tidak perlu Baek." Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Lagipula aku sedang ingin berjalan kaki."

Baekhyun mengendikkan bahu seraya kembali meminum kopinya. "Terserah kau saja."

Kyungsoo menyambar tasnya, "aku berangkat!"

"Semoga sukses di hari pertamamu!" Seru Baekhyun sebelum Kyungsoo benar-benar menghilang di balik tembok ruang tamu.

"Yeah!" Kyungsoo menyahut seraya membuka pintu depan dan terkejut begitu melihat Jongin sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Kau mengagetkanku."

Jongin menurunkan tangan kanannya yang sebelumnya ia maksudkan untuk memencet bel. "Maaf, aku tidak tahu kau akan keluar."

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa Jong– maksudku Kai." Kyungsoo menunjuk apartemennya kaku. "Baekhyun ada di dalam."

Kyungsoo berpura-pura mengecek jam begitu melihat Jongin sudah membuka mulut untuk mengajaknya bicara. "Sepertinya aku sudah terlambat. Aku pergi dulu."

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang berjalan memasuki lift dengan cepat seolah laki-laki itu sedang menghindarinya.

"Kai, Kau sudah datang?" Baekhyun keluar menghampiri Jongin yang masih berdiri di tempat.

Jongin kembali ke dunia nyata dan menemukan kekasihnya tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. "Hai Baek, maaf sedikit terlambat. Kau tahu kebiasaan burukku yang tidak pernah bisa bangun pagi 'kan?" Jongin mengusap rambut hitam Baekhyun sebagai permintaan maafnya.

"Tidak apa. Ayo masuk!" Baekhyun melepaskan jaket milik Jongin dan meletakkannya di kursi ruang tengah kemudian mengikuti langkah Jongin menuju dapur.

"Apa semua ini kau yang memasak?" Mata Jongin berbinar saat melihat beberapa makanan yang sebelumnya tidak pernah tersaji di meja makan milik Baekhyun.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengakui semua ini adalah masakanku, tetapi aku hanya membantu Dyo sedikit. Ini semua adalah masakannya." Baekhyun duduk di seberang Jongin, melihat kekasihnya yang sedang sarapan adalah sebuah kesenangan tersendiri baginya. "Kau harus mencobanya. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kimchi spaghetti buatannya." Tambah Baekhyun antusias.

"Benarkah?" Jongin meraih sumpit dan mulai mencicipi masakan Kyungsoo. "Kau harus belajar padanya. Ini benar-benar enak."

Baekhyun cemberut.

"Omong-omong, Dyo tadi pergi kemana?"

"Hari ini hari pertamanya masuk kantor. Aku sangat senang mendengarnya langsung diterima di perusahaan majalah sebagai editor dalam sekali mencoba. Mencari pekerjaan benar-benar sulit belakangan ini. Dan dia sangat beruntung berkat riwayat pendidikannya."

Jongin mengangguk paham.

**xxxx**

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gedung tempatnya bekerja. Ia beberapa kali membungkuk saat berpapasan dengan beberapa pegawai. Ini hari pertamanya bekerja. Tentu saja ia harus memberikan kesan baik. Laki-laki bertubuh pendek itu berdiri di depan lift di samping seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang sedang sibuk mengecek arsip yang ia bawa. Begitu pintu lift terbuka, Kyungsoo masuk bersama beberapa pegawai lainnya dan menunggu sampai lift berhenti di lantai lima.

Kantornya benar-benar besar bagi Kyungsoo karena meskipun gedung ini berlantai tujuh, tapi masing-masing lantai memiliki area yang luas. Ia masuk ke ruangan tempatnya bekerja dan duduk di salah satu meja kosong di dekat seorang laki-laki yang sibuk mengetik artikel.

"Hai!" Sapa Kyungsoo gugup pada laki-laki tinggi di sampingnya. "Aku Do Kyungsoo, pegawai baru di sini, mohon bantuannya."

Laki-laki itu menoleh. Dan Kyungsoo langsung bisa menilai bahwa laki-laki berkacamata ini adalah orang yang ramah.

"Halo, aku Park Chanyeol." Seperti dugaannya, Chanyeol tersenyum sangat lebar. "Senang bertemu denganmu. Kuharap kita bisa bekerja sama."

**xxxx**

Note : Maaf saya lupa ngasih tahu kalau yang saya publish kemaren adalah prolog dan ini chapter pertamanya.


	3. Dancing in the Rain

Kyungsoo keluar dari bus dengan tergesa. Dalam hati ia bersyukur karena letak halte yang tepat berada di sebelah gedung pertunjukan memudahkannya mengejar waktu. Rencana terakhirnya hari ini adalah menonton drama musikal Baekhyun yang telah memasuki babak terakhir. Namun, _deadline_ membuat rencananya nyaris gagal. Beruntung Chanyeol dengan senang hati membantu mengerjakan artikelnya hingga tugas yang ia pikir akan selesai besok bisa selesai lebih awal. Kyungsoo tidak tahu kebaikan apa yang pernah ia buat sebelumnya, sehingga membuatnya bisa dipertemukan dengan manusia berhati malaikat seperti laki-laki tinggi tersebut.

Gedung bergaya ala Eropa klasik itu terlihat bersinar karena lampu sorot yang memantul. Layar _LED_ yang dipasang di atas gedung masih berpromosi, padahal dari kejauhanpun sudah terlihat bahwa sudah banyak orang yang mengantri di pintu masuk (bahkan lebih banyak dari yang mengantri di loket karena kebanyakan dari mereka membeli tiketnya secara _online_). Wajar saja, drama musikal ketiga Baekhyun yang bertajuk 'Dancing in the Rain' ini sudah sangat dinanti para penggemar sejak diumumkan dua bulan sebelum pertunjukan dimulai. Apalagi saat mereka tahu bahwa salah seorang aktor musikal pendatang baru yang sedang naik daun menjadi bintang utama, tiket langsung terjual habis di jam pertama penjualan tiket dibuka disetiap babaknya.

Kyungsoo untungnya sudah mendapat tiket jauh sebelum hari ini. Baekhyun memberinya tiket VVIP dan meminta-memaksa-nya datang. Tentu saja dengan senyum mematikan yang membuat seluruh bulu kuduk meremang.

_Kau harus datang lebih awal Dyo. Biasanya antrian bisa sangat panjang saat pertunjukkan hampir dimulai_.

Peringatan Baekhyun di telepon tadi siang terngiang kembali di telinganya. Sangat menyesal karena hanya menganggapnya sebagai angin lalu. Tidak menyangka jika antrian akan memanjang hingga pintu utama dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang berdiri paling belakang. Ia merasa seperti akan mengantri di sini seumur hidup.

'Setidaknya buket bunga yang kubeli sudah berada di tempat yang aman.' Batinnya lega. Setidaknya masih ada hal yang tidak perlu ia khawatirkan.

Kram mulai merambati kedua kaki Kyungsoo saat akhirnya dia melangkah satu jangkah ke depan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Meski begitu, ia merasa seperti tidak beranjak sedikitpun. Pintu masuk masih terlihat jauh di matanya padahal speaker yang dipasang di langit-langit ruangan sudah mengumumkan bahwa pertunjukkan akan dimulai lima menit lagi. Pasrah saja jika memang harus masuk saat pertunjukkan sudah dimulai. Dia sudah mulai mencari alasan agar selamat dari amukan Baekhyun pulang nanti.

"Hey Dyo! Dipaksa Baekhyun untuk menontonnya juga?"

Terkejut, Kyungsoo sedikit terlunjak saat suara berat itu masuk ke indra pendengarannya. Dia bisa dengan mudah menebak si pemilik suara, jadi sedikitnya dia sudah bisa mengontrol ekspresi wajahnya saat menoleh ke samping.

"Begitulah." Kyungsoo menunjukkan tiket berwarna emas yang sedari tadi ia pegang pada Jongin, berusaha untuk terlihat ramah meski tidak berhasil karena nada bicaranya tidak mau diajak kompromi.

"Sudah berapa lama kau mengantri?" Sambil menahan tawa, Jongin bertanya.

Kyungsoo melayangkan tatapan terganggu, tidak berniat menjawab sama sekali.

"Kau tahu? Pengunjung dengan tiket VVIP bisa langsung masuk lewat pintu khusus."

Hah?

**xxxx**

Jongin memang tidak tertawa, tapi Kyungsoo tahu laki-laki itu berusaha untuk menahannya sedari tadi. Setelah melalui hal yang memalukan (bagi Kyungsoo, karena beberapa orang melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh sambil menahan tawa juga), mereka akhirnya bisa masuk ke dalam tepat saat tirai panggung tersibak dan menampilkan beberapa penari yang membuka acara.

"Tidak perlu menahannya Kai, kau ingin mentertawakanku 'kan?" Ketus Kyungsoo sembari matanya sibuk mencari nomor kursi dan menemukannya berada tiga langkah di depannya. Tidak menyangka Baekhyun akan mengerjainya dengan memberi nasihat omong kosong, yang dengan bodohnya malah ia percayai.

Jongin berdehem, "Kau baru kali ini datang ke sini ya? Ada denah gedung di dekat pintu utama, tapi kupikir hal yang wajar jika kau melewatkannya. Terlalu banyak orang di sana."

Kyungsoo mendudukkan diri di kursinya, dan tidak terkejut saat Jongin ikut duduk di sampingnya. Tapi ada satu hal yang mengganjal di pikiran Kyungsoo.

Dia sudah akan membuka mulut untuk bertanya tapi suara Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba terdengar membuatnya mau tak mau akhirnya kembali fokus pada pertunjukan. Tampak sahabatnya itu tengah melantunkan sebuah lagu dan menari di bawah guyuran hujan buatan. Tidak dapat dipungkiri jika Baekhyun terlihat sangat tampan malam itu.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Benar. Baekhyun tampan, memiliki tubuh proporsional, pandai bergaul dan populer. Semua hal yang disebut tidak ada yang Kyungsoo miliki. Sahabatnya itu ia akui lebih baik 100 kali lipat daripada dirinya hampir dalam hal apapun.

Sudah seharusnya Jongin mendapat yang lebih baik darinya, 'kan?

**xxxx**

Pertunjukkan berakhir satu setengah jam kemudian. Jongin sudah pamit pergi lebih dulu sebelumnya, jadi Kyungsoo keluar sendiri. Yah, dirinya memang tidak berharap lebih sebenarnya. Setelah mengambil buket bunga dari tempat penitipan barang, Kyungsoo berjalan menuju_ backstage_ untuk menemui Baekhyun dan memberi selamat.

Hiruk pikuk tampak jelas di belakang panggung. Orang-orang tengah sibuk mondar-mandir membawa barang-barang seperti properti dan kostum untuk di kembalikan ke tempatnya. Kyungsoo sudah mengedarkan pandangannya sampai ke sudut, namun Baekhyun tidak tampak di manapun. Menyerah, akhirnya ia bertanya kepada seorang laki-laki yang ia kenali sebagai salah satu aktor yang juga tampil dalam pertunjukkan tadi. Kalau tidak salah, namanya Key.

"Permisi. Maaf, apa aku boleh tahu dimana aktor Byun Baekhyun?"

"Oh, kau pasti Dyo? Baekhyun sering bercerita tentangmu." Key tersenyum ramah, "bintang kita memiliki ruang sendiri. Kau bisa pergi ke kanan, pintu ketiga adalah ruangan miliknya." Laki-laki itu menunjuk lorong di sebelah kanan yang memiliki banyak pintu.

Kyungsoo membungkuk dan berterimakasih sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan yang dimaksud.

Pintu bercat putih itu memiliki tempelan kertas bertuliskan nama _Ba_ekhyun di sana. Menyeringai usil, Kyungsoo yang sejak awal memang berencana untuk mengejutkan Baekhyun, langsung membuka pintu.

"_Surpri_-" tapi dia malah ikut terkejut dan hampir menjatuhkan bunga di tangannya.

Baekhyun juga terkejut namun dengan hal yang berbeda. Ada Jongin di sana, dan tampak sekali bahwa mereka bertingkah seperti tertangkap basah telah melakukan sesuatu.


End file.
